Nouvelle vie ?
by Deedo elfe demone
Summary: Un combat qui se termine mal pour tout le monde mais peut-être n'est-ce que le commencement d'un monde meilleur ? 3xHildex4 et 5x2


Titre : Nouvelle vie ?  
  
Auteur : Deedo l'elfe Démone  
  
Genre : Deathfic, gore  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je me fais pas de sous avec, je les utilise juste pour transposer mon malaise du moment mais rassurez vous, je vais bien.  
  
Le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, des carcasses de MD et MS jonchait le sol, les flammes les engloutissaient dans les tréfonds des ténèbres. Des corps inarticulés, écorchés dans la chaire brûlée reposaient sur celui-ci. Des milliers de personnes parsemaient ce doux champ de fleurs qui était devenu un champ de mort en à peine deux heures. Toute la base avait été ravagée mais à quel prix de perte humaine ?  
  
Dans un petit camp de fortune monté pour soigner les blessés, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avec deux nattes retombant sur les épaules s'affairait sur un patient, son uniforme à moitié déchiré et tâché du sang des soldats rebelles. Ses sourcils froncés en une concentration et tension plus que palpable, des fines gouttes de sueur tombant sur son front plissé. On entendait les gémissements, plaintes et cris des soldats. Certains n'avaient plus de jambes, d'autres plus de bras et souffraient atrocement, la morphine manquait et plus aucun anesthésiant n'étais disponible alors il fallait les traiter à vif quitte à ce qu'ils hurlent.  
  
Plus loin dans une salle isolé, un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux bruns en batailles tapaient frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateurs, ses mains tremblantes et tâchés de sang, faisait naître des tâches sur les touches noirs... noirs comme son âme à présent. Ses yeux d'un bleu cobalts rivés sur l'écran seul lumière de la pièce. Il rédigeait un rapport à son mentor expatrié sur une autre base durant l'attaque ennemi, au moins les cerveaux de la guerre étais toujours en vie même si leur bras qui leur servait eux, restait plus amoindris...  
  
« Professeur J,  
  
La mission a échoué, la base de Saint Narsil a été entièrement détruite, les pertes humaines s'élèvent à des milliers. Le gundam wing zéro est quand à lui enterré sous les décombres...  
  
Pilote 01 »  
  
Heero finit de taper ses dernières lignes et envoya le mail comme à chaque fois à son mentor. Il referma son pc et caressa d'une main celui-ci, étalant un peu de son propre sang, des larmes vinrent rejoindre les tâches carmines, rendant celle-ci plus fluides qu'à l'ordinaire...  
  
Le corps du petit blond, reposait entre les bras de son amant qui le serrait contre son propre corps, il avait le teint très pale...ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffé et poussiéreux, sa chemise par endroit était brûlé et collait à sa peau meurtri par les flammes, il avait gardé, un visage d'ange comme si les flammes l'avait épargné pour que son amour l'admire une dernière fois. Assis sur une sorte de banc, il gardait le regard fixé sur la grande baie vitrée de la pièce craquelé par endroit, malgré la chaleur des flammes, il faisait si froid dans la pièce, glacé comme un iceberg... Une silhouette se détacha d'un petit groupe et s'approcha lentement du français, celui-ci tourna son visage baigné de larme vers la jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs, elle lui sourit tristement et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux profitant de ce dernier instant offert. Elle prit place à ses cotés et caressa le visage du blond, ses larmes affluèrent à ses yeux si pétillant de joie d'habitude et elle enfoui sa tête dans le giron de son second amant. Lui, garda son regard fixé sur la baise vitrée, pleurant silencieusement et serrant les deux êtres qu'ils chérissait le plus au monde contre son propre corps entaillé de blessure par endroit, il n'avais pas mal non, c'est son cœur qui souffrait le plus en ce moment.  
  
Dans la même salle mais dans un coin reculé, une table en fer de médecine, où reposait le corps d'un jeune adolescent, ses long cheveux couleur miel natté à moitié défait, ses habits déchirés et son ventre tachés d'une grande quantité de sang, son teint étais pâle... Ses mains reposait de chaque coté de son corps fin et élancé. Ses yeux améthyste irrémédiablement clos à jamais. A coté de lui se tenait un jeune chinois, les flammes l'avaient épargné ainsi que les blessures, seulement de fines coupures étaient apparentes. Il tenait dans sa main celle du jeune homme reposant sur la table, ses yeux étaient ravagés par les larmes mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres, il parlait à son amant... Sûrement étais-ce une douce prière pour le ramener à la vie ou tout simplement une prière pour qu'il l'attende ? Oui il en étais sur, il le rejoindrait très bientôt, ce n'étais plus qu'une question de temps à présent, ses cheveux d'habitude si sévèrement attaché avait été libéré de leur lien durant la bataille et retombait souplement sur son épaule... Il désirait tellement revoir son reflet dans les yeux de son amant, rien qu'une fois encore mais cela était impossible désormais.  
  
Une odeur de gaz leur parvint dans les narines mais ils ne bougèrent pas, non, ils n'étaient pas effrayé non plus et ne cherchait pas à fuir. Ils attendaient leur tour pour rejoindre l'être aimé...  
  
C'est dans une grande explosion que Sally releva la tête de son ouvrage, des hommes crièrent que le coté ouest de la base avait explosé à cause d'une fuite de gaz. Le coté ouest, celui là même ou s'étais réfugié ses amis. Elle versa quelques larmes avant de se reprendre et de se remettre à l'œuvre, on avait encore besoin d'elle pour sauver des vies, oui elle en sauverait le plus possible.  
  
Heero ne sursauta pas sous l'onde de l'explosion, et un sourire étira ses lèvres, pas un sourire de psychopathe, un vrai sourire. Il posa son regard sur son arme posé à coté de son pc et s'en saisit de son bras valide, il ne voulais plus de la souffrance, de la peine et de la haine que ce monde avait engendré par la folie des hommes, il voulait le repos, retrouvé ceux qu'il aimait, qui le comprenait. Il leva son arme jusqu'à sa tempe, toujours souriant des larmes de joie coulèrent sur joues rougies. Il était heureux de retrouver les siens. Une détonation résonna dans la pièce alors qu'une traînée de sang se répandait sur ses cheveux bruns, son corps tomba sur le coté, une seule pensée le traversa avant que son souffle ne s'éteigne...  
  
« Attendez moi... »  
  
On frappa à la porte du bureau de la princesse du Sank Kingdom, elle releva la tête de sa paperasse en soupirant.  
  
« - Entrez ! »  
  
Pagan pénétra dans le bureau avec un air affligé tenant dans ses mains un petit plateau en argent où trônait une lettre non cacheté, il s'approcha de Réléna et lui tendit la lettre.  
  
« - Merci Pagan ! »  
  
Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avec un coupe papier puis déplia la missive avec délicatesse et grâce puis commença la lecture.  
  
« Chère Melle Peacecraft,  
  
Je suis au regret de vous annoncer la mort des pilotes 01, 02, 03, 04 et 05, plus connus sous les noms de Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner et Chang Wufei.  
  
Je connaissais votre amitié qui liait à eux, j'en suis moi-même très affecté, nous n'avons pas eu souvent l'occasion de nous parler mais je tenais à ce que vous en soyez informé.  
  
Je sais que leur perte, nous fais souffrir, mais une chose est sure, c'est qu'ils sont partis avec les êtres qu'ils aimaient et ou qu'ils soient en ce moment, ils nous regardent et peuvent enfin « vivre » comme il le voulait tant.  
  
En espèrant ne pas trop vous affliger de leur décès.  
  
Sally Po, une amie de toujours. »  
  
L'écriture de la lettre avait été dure pour sa rédactrice, au vu des tremblements dans la formation des lettres. Réléna se leva de son siège et se tourna vers la fenêtre pensivement, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage fins et droit.  
  
« - Melle Réléna ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? »  
  
Réléna sourit et regarda le ciel.  
  
« - Oui... Tout ira bien... Une vie nouvelle commence pour eux. »  
  
Le ciel étoilé apporta un fin linge de blancheur avec la neige qui vint se poser sur les restes des ruines, comme pour célébrer ce qui allait commencé pour ses jeunes adolescents qui avaient grandi trop vite dans un monde d'adulte...  
  
Owari  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Les g-boys : OO  
  
Deedo : Euh un problème messieurs ?  
  
Duo : On est tous morts ?  
  
Deedo : Euh ouais...  
  
Quatre : Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Deedo : parce que j'en ai rêver pour de vrai et donc ben j'ai mis en œuvre celui-ci.  
  
Wufei : Mais c'est horrible !!! Onna !!! Corrige moi ça !!  
  
Deedo : Nan !!! Je l'aime bien moi cette fic même si tout le monde meurt.  
  
Hilde : Mais moi j'ai rien fais, pourquoi je meurt... ?  
  
Deedo : Oh !!! Te plaint pas hein ? T'embrasse un super beau mec je te le rappel avant de mourir.  
  
Hilde : Vi c'est vrai, Trowa est trop canon.  
  
Deedo : Ouais c'est clai...(Venant de capter) Ehhhhhhhhhhhh !!! T'as embrassé mon mec !!!! Ca va saigner !!!!!!!!  
  
Hilde : Mais c'est pas moi qui écrit, c'est toi !!!  
  
Deedo sort son épée : Tu vas morfler Hilde !!!!  
  
Course poursuite qui commence.  
  
G-boys : -- !!!!  
  
Quatre : Review ? 


End file.
